A point-of-interest (POI) video clip is a video clip, which includes a subset of the video of an original video recording. The POI video clip is marked by a start time and an end time relative to the beginning of the original video recording of an event. A composite POI video consists of one or more POI video clips. An event may include, for example, a meeting, a training session being recorded, a video on demand (VoD) presentation being watched by an end user, or any other video presentation. Traditionally, extracting point of interest (POI) video clips is handled after an event is completed, and the editing of the recorded video file is performed by a person using specially designed video editing software. Traditionally, in order to successfully create a composite POI video, a number of conditions should be met that are often difficult to realize, especially in a corporate environment. In addition, creating a composite POI has traditionally been a time-consuming process.